Eight Second Ride
by CapAleran2
Summary: The competition is fierce on the PBR circuit. All it takes is 8 seconds - stay on for dear life.


_**AN** : PBR = Professional Bull Riding_

 _If you know the sport, you can guess what's below. If you haven't watched any rodeo, please look up PBR bull riding on youtube._ It's not boring by any means _, especially if you listen to the commentators -one used to be a bull rider- and what they say about bull riding, the bulls, and the riders._

* * *

 **Eight Second Ride**

 _-CapAleran2_

"We'll take a look at flight number three, the third start of the 2017 season begins with Davie Duncan, on top of the bull, Back In Black," the sports commentator declared into his microphone near his mouth. The lights in the gigantic coliseum shown off of his headset. "This is a bull that has only been ridden one out of eleven times in his career."

The man beside him at the desk looked towards his co-anchor, nodding before turning back to the camera. "We'll also be looking into Cody Greer, who showed up at a couple of events last year, as well as Rodney Kates aboard Stiffler. So it's a good mix there in this round one for the young guys looking for experience, but also the veterans like Varez, who was fourteenth last season, overall."

"And as I mentioned," the previous man stated, taking over the spotlight. "This bull, Back In Black, not many men have been able to stay on him, Matt, but the one guy who did, Koda Becker, who is also in this flight, scored a whopping 91 points on him."

Matt nodded. He touched the small microphone inches from his mouth. He was opening his mouth to reply but a commotion erupted towards the gate as the current rider nodded his head, signalling the gate assistants. One of them pulled open the heavy metal gate with the long rope attached to one of the rungs.

The dense crowd began to cheer as the massive black bull sprang forward onto his short forelegs, bringing his hindquarters to near vertical. The rider's chaps flew upwards with the fierce motion. His body arched with the bull with just one hand firmly holding onto the strap secured to the beast's girth.

The seconds ticked by as the bull spun in his bucking, switching directions to try to off his competition. He threw his head up as the man atop was flung like a rag doll, legs and torso alike. Taking a quick step after landing on all fours, Back In Black swung his powerful hindquarters around to the opposite side as his shoulders, effectively throwing the man off balance.

Losing his grip, Duncan shifted, his seat too far left to stay on. He flew off and landed face first into the dirt. The black bull's hind hooves rose up in the air again, and stamped down mere inches from his unprotected head.

Rodeo entertainers diverted Back In Black's attention, making noises and waving to send him to the gate that had opened to the beast's exit. Duncan immediately scrambled in the dirt, bounding to his feet and darting to the arena's edge. He picked up his tan Stetson, then looked to the scoreboard. He knew his ride wasn't qualified, as he was bucked off before the eight second buzzer. Though he'd still get scored.

"It's the bulls who draw first blood this new flight. That one only lasted 3.45 seconds." The commentator exclaimed excitedly. "Duncan's ride, only gave him a score of 42.45."

"Coming out one for five. These bulls are smart and they know the game. They're 50% of the score, they are just as much athletes as the riders are. And they know it. It shows with performances like that." Matt commented. He nodded at the replay on the screens for the audience.

The spotlights flashed as the entertainer rodeo clown jumped up onto the round camera cage in the center of the dirt and did a dance along with the fast paced music playing on the overhead system. In the back, the rodeo workers quickly loaded the chute with another bucking bull for the next rider.

"Next up on the flight list. Kasey McCoy, one of the veterans of the sport. He's aboard Hammerhead, who's a veteran himself. The bull is twelve for fifteen, just last year." Matt commentated, looking into the camera across from him. "And Gajeel Redfox, an up and comer on the circuit, drew a stiff hand this go 'round with Little Yellow Jacket, Todd."

The man beside him winced, speaking into his own microphone. "Little Yellow Jacket is from the legendary bucking bull, Yellow Jacket. The offspring just about caught up with his sire in overall performance. With a buckoff average of 83.87%, Redfox is in for one tough ride. He's got to hunker down and keep his head."

The spotlights focused on the large dirt arena as the gate assistant pulled the rope to open the gate. The crowds cheered as the music played while the next bull and rider took to the dance on the dirt. Commentators silently watched until the timer buzzed at eight seconds, and the rider began to let go of the rope latigo -the only thing holding him to the animal.

Standing in the hall in the back behind the chutes, Gajeel pushed the black Stetson further onto his head. Red eyes locked onto the screen showing the gates as the set of bulls and riders went. His taped hands braced on the sides of his protective vest, relaxing the tendons and ligaments in his arms before he really needed to use them. He let out a quick sigh.

"You should wear the helmet," a female voice spoke.

Gajeel turned, seeing his fiance striding up to him. The nerves dancing in his tall form seemed to be temporarily quenched as she neared. Lips turned up as he opened his mouth. "What, I can't look good while I'm ridin?"

The bluenette smiled and reached out to touch the front of his black, sponsor-covered vest. "I didn't say that." She rose up on her toes and planted her lips on his for a quick kiss.

When she pulled away, he let his eyes roam over her. He hadn't seen her in a few days as he prepped for the first night in the new year's circuit. She wore a red checkered button-up, which showed a little more cleavage than usual. The brown boots he had bought her were partially hid by her tight jeans. They hugged her bottom, accentuating her curves.

He stepped closer and slipped his hands down her back, casually gripping her through the seat of her jeans. Pressing his lips to hers, he bent to kiss her. Levy broke the kiss. "I heard what bull you drew." A nervous expression crept its way to her face.

Gajeel briefly puckered his lips before answering. "He ain't shit, I've got this."

"I know you do, but he's got a mind of his own. Anything could happen."

He stared down at her. "I'm gonna stay on."

Levy breathed. "I read the bull profiles. It says he's notorious for throwing his head up at the end of his bucks, so riders need to adjust their seats to stay clear of his horns."

Shaking his head, Gajeel wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to quiet her worry. "You gotta stop reading that stuff, Shorty. As you said, anything could happen. I've seen him do work. It's true, his horns have caused more buckoffs than the other bulls, but I know what I have to do."

The small woman glanced to the ground and bit her bottom lip, unsure. She knew Gajeel rode well. He wouldn't be in this competition if he wasn't good at what he did. Still, she worried every time he mounted a large bull in the chutes. Her hazel eyes returned to him, and she saw that he was gazing down at her. "Just be safe." She voiced.

"I'll be as safe as I can be. It's not just me out there. Have some faith in the boys on the dirt too." Gajeel replied, "They're vital for safety." He meant the rodeo clowns, the guys dressed in bright colors to distract the bulls when the riders were bucked off.

She nodded. "Alright. I'll find you out after your ride."

He bent to kiss her again, smiling as he turned to head for the chutes. The chute assistants herded him towards his designated bull. He stepped onto the first gate rung. Mere inches from him, the large, black bull stared back at him. He kicked the side of the blue gate, throwing his head around. The dirty white horns were blunted, rounded out to protect his riders and handlers.

Gajeel was handed his bucking rope and he proceeded to climb into the chute. The men surrounding the narrow space helped him get the rope latigo around the bull's girth. They waited while Gajeel adjusted his hand on the strap and tightened the rope. He had one of the assistants pull it further until it settled snugly in his fist.

With his free hand, he pushed the Stetson further onto his head. And it was then that he remembered what Levy had suggested. "Shit…" He forgot to switch it out for the helmet. It was too late.

Little Yellow Jacket gave a jump in anticipation of the gate breaking away. Gajeel held on with his legs while he gripped the top most rung to steady himself. The shouts of the assistants was loud, though the announcer's voice and the music on the overhead system was almost deafening.

He dug his heels into the bull's sides and simultaneously nodded and shouted. The gate swung open. Little Yellow Jacket's head pushed out and down as he side jumped out of the narrow space. He let out a deep, guttural bellow. Thick legs braced and split hooves dug deep into the dirt, causing a cloud to rise up around him.

Gajeel saw it coming. His seat was briefly thrown up off the bull's back before slamming back into him. His free arm was in the air above his head, waving with the motion of the buck. He tried to keep his legs around the bull's sides, but they flew up with the extreme force of beast's action.

And then he saw the horns near his face. He was thrown forward towards the ground as Little Yellow Jacket landed his front and raised his head in preparation for another quick buck. Gajeel shifted a little to the left as the bull slightly moved to the right. Horns flashed beside his head in an instance before his body flew up again with the next jumping buck.

It seemed like forever that he was riding. The black beast jerked him every which way, trying to rid him and drag him into the arena dirt. Two more times, the horns came up near his exposed face, and each time, Gajeel missed them, though not by much. The buzzer sounded, echoing in the din. The crowd became louder with cheers at his qualifying ride.

His fist opened to release himself from atop the bull. When nothing happened, he took his free hand and punched the rope. Now he had to focus on staying clear of the horns while he tried to dismount. The rope wouldn't budge; his glove held it too tight.

The other men saw this and began to close in to help free him. He was jerked to the right as the bull swung his massive hindquarters in a high buck. Not sitting right from his divided focus on his rope, Gajeel's body dropped to the side as Little Yellow Jacket continued in his fierce motion, having his way with him.

 _Shit_... Gajeel inwardly groaned. He saw the bull's wide head circle around. The space between the horns knocked him in the head.

His body went slack when they made contact with each other. The rope loosened and he fell in a heap to the dirt. Immediately the rodeo clowns surrounded the two athletes. The bull stepped towards Gajeel's body, bending his head to bare his horns. One of them struck his mouth before he could scramble away.

Blood gushed from his face and a white hot pain flashed in his eyes. He heard the guys shout and run around, trying to divert Little Yellow Jacket's attention onto them. The beast kept bucking as he made his way towards the open gate for his exit.

Gajeel grabbed his hat and then wiped his mouth with his glove. His eyes found the scoreboard. A red number appeared. The crowd erupted in a roar. The commentator exclaimed into the microphone.

"What a ride by Redfox! With a score of 91.78, he's now right under Varez in the number two spot! He did battle with Little Yellow Jacket and came out on top, proving to be a top contender in the next rounds to come."

"I don't know about you, but I think we just saw a champion in the making. His form was all there, right up to the end before going sideways on the dismount. Successfully missing one of this bull's best offenses, three times. I'm excited to see the next round and what bull he'll draw. After this one, Redfox'll be giving every man participating a run for his money."

Gajeel pursed his lips when he glimpsed his score. He threw his fist in the air and yelled, "Fuck yeah!"

Blood spurted from the gash on his lip as he yelled with his excitement. He waved his Stetson in the air with his other hand. The scoreboard flashed with his name next to the second place position. Music played in response to the feat and his face was on multiple screens now as a camera caught his reaction to the placing.

He rushed to the edge of the arena. The fringe of the chaps around his legs bounced in the air. He was met by medical personnel wanting to tend to the gash on his face. Hopping the fence, he dodged them and spied Levy standing near a cameraman gazing up to one of the screens showing a replay of his ride.

"Levy!" He shouted while making his way to her.

Large brown eyes were glistening with tears. She heard her name and turned, a smile spreading her mouth wide. "Gajeel! You're second!" She gasped as she saw the amount of blood on his chin. It was worse than it had been while he was in the arena. "Your lip!"

"It's only a cut. Did you see that ride?!" He exclaimed happily. He unwrapped the tape from his hand as the men he had quickly outrun caught up with him. Behind him was a cameraman and a commentator. A confused look appeared on his face when she backed away to give the men room. Taking her hand, he pulled her back to him, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Matt here with Gajeel Redfox, currently holding second place," the commentator said facing the camera. He stood next to Gajeel and shifted the microphone towards him. "How about that ride? How does it feel to be in the number two spot so early in the game?"

Gajeel smiled, the motion pulling at the split skin near his lip. It sent a spiking pain through his mouth, but he ignored it. "Well that landing was unexpected. But I knew it was gonna be rough coming out of the gate from the get go. That bull has power, really lives up to his name. But it feels great to sit at the top and watch the rest of the rounds."

Matt then turned to Levy, who was standing silent under Gajeel's arm. "What's your reaction to the fine riding?"

Levy's lips twitched into a grin. "I'm confident in Gajeel to succeed and I know he'll do very well in what's to come. Just next time, maybe he'll listen when I tell him to wear the helmet."


End file.
